


the sounds you make

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, jaemin has a voice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s his voice. Always his voice.Those melodious sounds coming from his mouth.That light tone which just sounds so sickeningly sweet and heavenly, so innocent and pure, so easily corruptible.God does Jaemin love hearing Renjun’s voice.





	the sounds you make

It’s his voice. Always his voice.  
Those melodious sounds coming from his mouth.That light tone which just sounds so sickeningly sweet and heavenly, so innocent and pure, so easily corruptible.

 

God does Jaemin love hearing Renjun’s voice.

 

It’s not even just about him speaking. Jaemin just _really_ loves how Renjun sounds. The way he talks, the way he laughs, the way his voice would rise up when he’s mad or annoyed, and the cute moans of pleasure he’d give whenever he gets to eat something he really likes.

 

 

Jaemin can’t say it out loud but he sometimes would wonder how’d he sound like under him. Jaemin couldn’t help but groan at the thought, feeling himself slowly grow hard at the image of Renjun, naked in his bed, all pliant, a whimpering mess from the waves of pleasure he was being put into. And knowing that he’s the one who managed to put him in that condition, it just made Jaemin more horny than he already is. He’s lucky that no one else is in the dorms right now, everyone outside to either hangout, or have scheduled activities.

 

 

Jaemin would be lying if he said he hasn’t done something like this already. He has done it many times. On the confines of their shared room whenever he’s left alone, or inside the shower. A guys has needs too, and being a teenager-turning-adult who’s experiencing puberty, things like this were bound to happen.  
He just didn’t think he’d be masturbating at the thought of his _best friend_ and his **utterly** angelic voice. A hollow laugh escapes from Jaemin’s mouth, finding the irony funny, what’s with calling his voice angelic, and him doing something, and imagining wanting to do something to his friend not very angelic-like.

 

 

But even so, the mere thought of Renjun, and hearing his voice, it made him crazy and he just wants to hear him produce more of these sounds, wants to see and try to push all his buttons, and know which places would make him cry out in pleasure the most.

 

His dick twitches at the thought. And he couldn’t help but start palming himself through his pants now, the friction giving him relief but at the same time craving for more.

 

He wants to imagine how Renjun, how _Injunnie_ would like it. Would he want to be left with marks all over his neck, would he want to take it from the back, or would he want to see his face? What if Renjun wants to ride hi—.

 

 

 

_“Fuck.”_

 

 

 

A low groan escapes from Jaemin’s lips, not being able to control himself at the thought of Renjun on top of him, sliding in and out, while chanting his name. He can’t help already but unbuckle his belt so that he can remove his pants. He looks down and the strain was very obvious on his underwear, his cock fully hard, the tip peeking out from the hem and leaking precome already. Palming himself once more, this time without his pants and just his boxers and God does the friction feels so deliriously delicious.

 

 

Jaemin tugs down his boxers as his cock sprang free from its constraint and is now fully erect, an angry red full of unreleased frustration. He gives it a few tugs first until he starts to slowly stroke himself, fully reveling in the pleasure it gave him.

 

Jaemin closes his eyes to think of Renjun, thinking how would he look like, how would he sound like with his cock on his mouth. Renjun on his knees as he takes in Jaemin’s girth on to his mouth, maybe even choking on it. The obscene sounds he’d make while he was sucking him off making Jaemin feel lightheaded.

 

He imagines pinning Renjun down the bed and spreading his leg apart, slowly dragging his fingers on his thighs until it reached at the edge of Renjun’s entrance. He wonders if he’d complain, get annoyed, and whine over the teasing, asking Jaemin to stop it and just get it on already. He wonders what sounds would he make when in the midst of his whining, he inserts two fingers inside, his long fingers exploring his hole, thrusting in and out while also scissoring him, stretching him to prepare for the main course, which was of course, Jaemin’s dick. The shock of the sudden intrusion forcing Renjun to choke up a moan, as Jaemin skillfully works him with his fingers, and right as he is getting used to it, Jaemin wonders how’d he sound like when he puts another finger in, stretching Renjun wide open. Would he cry out in pleasure? Would he try to keep quiet?

 

 

 

Jaemin is now stroking himself faster, feeling the heat inside slowly pooling and gathering.

 

 

Jaemin couldn’t help but think of Renjun forcing himself to keep quiet, scared they’d get caught, even when no one else is around. Jaemin wonders if he’d be able keep up with restraining the sounds coming out of his mouth if he were to press on his prostate. Renjun thrashing around, thighs quivering and shaking from the sudden barrage of pleasure, as his prostate continues to get abused by the fingers inside of him, and Jaemin’s still curious if whether he’d remain quiet, his eyes closed, head thrown back, as he just lets himself be consumed by the pleasure.

 

 

Jaemin feels himself get closer to climax, stroking himself up more faster, pausing as he pushes his thumb to the slit, swiping the precome continuously leaking from it.

 

 

Jaemin knows he’s near the edge, with his pumping and stroking now getting more erratic. Jaemin now imagines Renjun, getting frustrated at being pleasured, and slowly getting worked over to a climax, but with only Jaemin’s fingers. Jaemin wonders if he himself would be able to keep up the facade of control, as he teases Renjun, and who’d break and lose control first.

 

He wants Renjun to break first, the thought of Renjun now begging him to fuck him with his dick, sending Jaemin completely over the edge.

 

 

 

“Jaemin-ah.. please, please just fuck me already.”

 

 

 

It was all it took before Jaemin started stroking his dick very fast, the pace he put himself in first, now long gone.

 

 

But just the thought of Renjun, letting himself free, begging Jaemin to grant him what he wants, what he needs. Renjun being consumed in pleasure by the fullness of Jaemin inside him, finally voicing out his true feelings in the forms of moans and cries of pleasure, and does Jaemin loved hearing it. It’s like music to Jaemin’s ears, hearing Renjun being so loud and vulgar... moaning out Jaemin name in wanton pleasure, surrendering himself to Jaemin as he ruthlessly thrusts into him as they both seek for release.

 

 

Jaemin’s breathing was labored as he desperately sought for the release he badly needed, his imaginations not helping him any better, instead just makes him want more and more, wanting more to see.. and hear Renjun screaming out his name going crazy from the barrage of pleasure he was being put into by Jaemin.

 

 

The last straw for Jaemin is the image of Renjun finally nearing climax, with him also in tow. How Renjun would now just be lost in it all, he himself just desperately seeking out for release. Jaemin thinks maybe Renjun would even start stroking himself now, or maybe pinch his nipples, and Jaemin finds it cute.  
Jaemin wonder if Renjun was the type who’d want to come at the same time, the thought of it breaking and consuming Jaemin, wanting to help Renjun achieve his wish. Jaemin wonders if Renjun would try to help him, clenching and unclenching his ass, making the tightness unbearable for Jaemin to hold it in, and Jaemin lets out a growl at the thought.

 

Jaemin thrusts into Renjun one last time, this time, hitting his prostate harder, and Renjun finally being granted his release. All Renjun could see was stars and white, the burning pleasure of both his abused prostate and the salvation of his climax, makes Renjun moan out wantonly, screaming Jaemin’s name in pure bliss, and unknowingly clenching his ass so tight that Jaemin couldn’t help himself any longer.

 

 

 

_“Fuck, Renjun-ah.”_

 

 

 

Jaemin groans out, as he finally arrives at the edge of his release, cum continuously spurting out of his cock, as he slows down how he stroked himself. White coated his fingers, the seeds of his efforts now in full display in front of him. The thought of Renjun moaning out loud his name in pleasure as he releases, is all it took for Jaemin to finally achieve climax, the sounds Renjun was making, the name Renjun was saying, all music to his ears.

 

-

 

Jaemin took a look at the mess he just made, pants and underwear discarded on the floor, his fingers sticky and coated in white. He sighs out in relief that at least his roommate wasn’t here and that no one is inside their dorms right now but him. He really didn’t want anyone discovering his apparent _“kink”_ for his crush/friend/co-member.

 

 

Jaemin finally stands up, wiping himself off the stuff, some getting in his clothes, which he was sure he’d be washing immediately, and wearing his underwear and pants, ultimately deciding to clean off the room now before anyone gets home.

 

-

 

The rush of adrenaline in his brain is still high, all those vivid imageries about the things he wants to do to Renjun, all the things he wants to hear come out from his mouth, still completely fresh from him. Jaemin groans again as he feels his dick twitch in his pants, feeling it shifting as it grows half hard inside. This time though, he chastises himself not to lose to pleasure and his imaginations again, knowing full well that the other occupants of the dorm will be home soon. He’ll take care of that later maybe when he gets the chance.

 

But God, Jaemin really couldn’t help himself when it comes to Renjun. Jaemin would do anything for him. It doesn’t help too that his voice always made Jaemin crazy... and horny too.

 

 

It always his voice, it always has been his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> can you all believe that my first ever written nsfw au is renmin? 
> 
> anyways i hope y’all liked it and enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments to let me know how you feel 
> 
> hit me up on twitter :  songofthesky__ 


End file.
